New Everything
by MakaylaBreanne
Summary: It's not only a new year, but a new everything. What will happen with Lydia and Beetlejuice's relationship? Third and final part to my holiday series. BJxLyds, don't like don't read. Enjoy!


**Well...here's the end to my holiday series. Yay! I can start working on WWSP again. Okay so...Beetlejuice probably seems a little OOC, but it'll fit together at the end hopefully. Alright that's all I can really say about that. Hope you like it! Review, Favorite, Follow! No flames please, though I'll gratefully accept helpful criticism. **

**I do not own Beetlejuice.**

* * *

Lydia was a tangle of emotions. She was excited, nervous, terrified, slightly happy, and any other kind of emotion you could possibly think of. It was New Years Eve and Beetlejuice had invited her to go with him to New Yuck City in the Neitherworld to watch the ball drop. She was really nervous, because she hadn't really been alone with him since the whole mistletoe incident at their Christmas party.

It hadn't really been awkward between them, but the change in their relationship was painfully noticeable. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she needed to figure it out soon. It was driving her crazy. Actually _he_ was driving her crazy. The fact that he wouldn't even talk about it or do anything was grating on her nerves, or course she really couldn't blame him. Hell, she couldn't even figure out her own feelings, she doubted that he could figure out his.

She sighed in annoyance as she finished brushing out her hair. She only had about an hour left to get ready and she hadn't even started yet. She sighed again and began her usual makeup routine, then moved on to her closet. She decided that she was just going to leave her hair down, because it would just end up falling by the end of the night anyways.

"Lydia? Can I come in?" Delia called from the hallway, knocking on the door.

"Uh sure Mom, hold on..." Lydia silently cursed and threw on her robe.

Delia came in and made herself comfortable on Lydia's bed and looked at her daughter. Lydia just stood there awkwardly and waited for her mother to say something.

"Lydia dear, are you doing something tonight?" she looked worried.

"Actually yes, I am. Why? Did you want to do something?" Lydia asked, biting her lip.

"Oh no. No. Your father and I have been invited to another party and well I feel bad for leaving you here alone all the time lately..." she trailed off.

"Oh. You don't need to worry Mom, I'm fine," Lydia assured her.

"I know, but I'm still glad you have plans tonight instead of just staying in the house all alone. So, what are your plans?" Delia questioned as casually as she could.

Lydia rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a small smile at her mother's typical behavior.

"I'm just going out with a friend," Lydia replied.

"Oh... Alright. Well, I guess your father and I will be off. Have a good time dear," Delia sighed breezily as she left the room.

"Bye Mother! Tell Father I said bye," Lydia smiled and waved as the door closed.

Once her parents had left, she continued digging around in her closet and finally dug out a dress she'd made awhile back, but couldn't wear because she didn't have anywhere to wear it to. It was a simple dress that came to her mid thigh and it was sparkly gold with sleeves that went to her elbows. She put it with black tights, black ankle boots, and a black leather jacket.

With one last look in the mirror, she confirmed that she looked okay and went to the Neitherworld. She knocked on the Roadhouse door and waited. It opened and Beetlejuice was standing on the other side looking at her with his usual lecherous grin and donning his trademark striped suit.

"Wow Lyds, you look great," Beetlejuice praised as he let her in, not taking his eyes off her.

"Thanks Beej," she murmured, feeling herself blush.

"So uh, I guess we can leave now..." he said awkwardly.

"Oh okay... So where's Jacques and Ginger?"

"They went to some New Years rodeo thing with the Monster Across the Street. He just barged in here and insisted that we all go. I barely got out of going myself. Poor suckers," Beetlejuice chuckled at the end.

"Heh, yeah. What ever happened to his girlfriend?" Lydia asked.

"Oh she was there, it was actually her idea. She wanted to make it a double date," he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Then why did they invite you? Wouldn't you have been like a fifth wheel?" Lydia laughed.

"Well when they said something I said I had plans with you, so they said it could be a triple date."

"Oh..." Lydia wasn't sure what to make of that.

"So I told 'em that I wanted it to just be you and me. I mean I haven't really seen ya much lately since yer senior year started..." Beetlejuice babbled on, not even realizing that he was blushing.

"Well then, let's get going! You're getting to see me now. Let's not waste it," Lydia exclaimed as she smiled at him brightly.

He returned her smile with his crooked grin. Together they locked arms and he juiced them to New Yuck City. They landed right in the middle of the square and already ghouls and ghosts were bustling about getting ready to celebrate. There were still quite a few hours left until midnight so Lydia and Beetlejuice decided to just walk around and check everything out. They found a decent enough restaurant that could fulfill both Lydia and Beetlejuice's preferences, and ate there—and casually flirted if you'd ask anyone around them. Then they found an ice scream stand and got a sundae to share, which ended up with Lydia giggling uncontrollably as Beetlejuice grudgingly wiped the ice scream off his face.

They continued to walk around as it got later and darker. Soon the sky was pitch black except for the bizarre stars and moon that only the Neitherworld could produce. They found themselves back in the square, in perfect view of the ball. It was only a few minutes away from dropping, and Lydia could feel that this would be the perfect opportunity for her to do something about their predicament. Obviously he wasn't going to anything and she just couldn't stand the confusion anymore. She didn't know what they were or where they stood exactly. She just knew they were well past friendship, but not close to a relationship and she was sick of the in between feeling.

"Beej?" she turned towards him and grasped his attention, yanking on his sleeve to get him to face her.

"Yeah babes?" he looked puzzled at her expression and his eyes expressed concern.

"W-what are we?" Lydia asked, trying not to blush and looking at a very interesting spot just behind his shoulder.

"What do ya mean? I thought we were best friends..."

"We are. What I mean is what are we now? We've been acting weird since the whole beetle thing and then with the mistletoe... Beej, I'm just so confused. You have to help me understand," she met his eyes then, trying to decipher the answers to her questions.

"There's nothing to understand. I have no idea what yer talkin about," he looked away from her and his jaw clenched.

Suddenly the atmosphere around them grew silent as someone on a loud speaker began talking.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the ball dropping will begin in just a minute, so get ready to count down to the new year!" people cheered at the announcement and turned their attention to the ball, well all except Beetlejuice and Lydia that is.

"Don't start that shit with me B. I _know_ you notice the difference. I know there's something between us, but I don't know what. I need to know, and I know you can help me," she yanked his face back to face her and looked him hard in the eyes.

"Lydia," she flinched, he so rarely used her full name, "I don't want to change things and have them get ruined," he looked pained as he said it.

"You won't ruin it-"

"Dammit Lyds! You just don't understand. If one thing goes wrong then all our years of friendship will be gone," she'd never heard him sound so serious.

"Attention! The count down will begin now!" the loudspeaker voice announced.

Together everyone around them began counting down.

"10!"

"Don't you see Beej? You won't ruin it because you _can't_! You're my best friend, and nothing can ruin that!" Lydia was desperately trying to get him to understand.

"9!"

"Babes..." he looked scared.

"Just help me understand...please?" she grabbed his hand and held it between them.

"8!"

He stared at her silently.

"Beetlejuice, I _need_ to know. I can't take it anymore. It's driving me insane." Lydia took a step closer to him as she whispered the thoughts she'd been thinking for the past week.

"7!"

Beetlejuice felt himself move even closer as he moved his free hand to cup her face.

"Lyds... I..." his mouth felt dry.

"Yes?" she breathed the word.

"6!"

The voices around them began to fade away as they became enclosed in there own little bubble. They stared at each other, not daring to breath.

"5!"

"What is it Beetlejuice?" Lydia asked before she felt his hand move over to cover her mouth.

"Careful babes, one more time and you're gone." he joked.

"4!"

Lydia laughed slightly. She'd forgot that they were in the Neitherworld for a minute, and since Beetlejuice was already home and if she said his name once more she'd be sent home instead.

"3!"

"Lyds..." he tried again, "I think I might l-love you," he grimaced slightly at the mention of the so dreaded L-word.

"R-really?" she looked shocked.

"2!"

"Really," he grinned.

Lydia felt herself grin back.

"1!"

Suddenly he pulled her forward and let his lips crash down on hers just as the ball dropped. She responded almost immediately and wound her arms tightly around his neck, their mouths moving in synch. One of his arms tightened around her waste, keeping her snug against his chest. His other hand kept it's place alongside her face, his long, slender fingers winding in her hair. His lips were cold against hers, and his tongue even colder, yet Lydia had never felt so warm as they battled it out for dominance. Though eventually, they were forced to pull apart, considering she still needed to breathe. Their foreheads rested against each other, and their faces were brilliantly flushed. Slowly, they opened their eyes and looked at each other. A shy smile curved Lydia's slightly swollen lips, while a lecherous one lit up Beetlejuice's features.

"Best New Years ever," she whispered.

"Hell yeah it is babes!"

Their lips collided in another kiss while all around them the crowd of ghosts celebrated.


End file.
